


Concerning Tardiness, Brown Liquid and Pizza

by Amurtinyburr12



Category: Percy Jackson & Olympians
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, adorable!Percy, flustered!Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurtinyburr12/pseuds/Amurtinyburr12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually, it was your thermos that spilled so it's you that can clean up your spill," Annabeth stated simply, talking for the first time while yanking back her hand, which she hadn't notice she'd almost let him grab. How had she gotten so close to him? She must have walked back without noticing. What was wrong with her? She was definitely over thinking this. She needed to get away from him. </p><p>"But..." Percy looked so lost and confused, Annabeth almost felt bad. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Tardiness, Brown Liquid and Pizza

Annabeth Chase had never been late to school before, and yet twenty minutes until the bell rang she'd still been laying among the over-sized pillows of her bed. She'd even had to choose between getting to school on time or obeying traffic laws.

Now, with about sixty seconds on the clock to get to her locker and sprint to first period the blonde found herself fighting wildly through the endless crowds of kids. After the fastest locker stop in recorded history Annabeth bolted through the halls, sliding and skidding past lockers, in a mad rush to get to her class. Her first period, western civilization was just around the corner, so close! and- WHAM! Books flew through the air as Annabeth slammed into another person at about 100 miles per hour.

The boy she'd collided with groaned from where he lay sprawled on the ground, a sopping puddle of a brown-ish liquid covering his arms & T-Shirt, steam still rising into the air. In his hands he clutched a nearly empty thermos, leaking the same disgusting brown liquid. Annabeth hissed in pain as a few drops of hot brown liquid hit her skin, singing her flesh. Now she was definitely late for class. She glared down at the boy, before stooping down to sweep up her books and pens in one angry movement. 

The guy who'd made her late had the audacity to give her a lopsided grin, as if that was enough for an apology, before sitting up and peeling up his wet shirt, inspecting the hot angry welts forming on his skin.

"Sorry, that was my bad," he apologized, getting to his feet and easily sliding his shirt back down. "The name's Percy Jackson," the guy stuck out a hand, like he was genuinely sorry, Annabeth's cheeks flushed red when she realized she was still staring at the spot where his exposed skin had been, before clearing her throat hastily and turning on her heel to stalk away. She wanted to tell him _'Yes it was your fault. Now get out of my way.'_ For some reason the biting words couldn't find their way past her lips and she never mustered up enough will to actually say them.

Thankfully, she'd never seen Percy before, and hopefully wouldn't ever again. She could forget about this little ordeal and move on with her life- everything about that boy spelled  _trouble_ with a capital T.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Percy called from down the hall, then began jogged after her, reaching for her hand. "You can't just leave me here with this to clean up by myself!" His eyes were what really had Annabeth transfixed. Green, like the ocean, it was if you could see into his innocent-puppy-like soul. The messy hair and posture kind of threw Annabeth off, since it was a private school with strict formal dress code. His blue T Shirt and jeans were completely out of place with all the ironed shirts, ties and dress pants all the other boys wore.

"Actually, it was  _your_ thermos that spilled so it's  _you_ that can clean up your spill," Annabeth stated simply, talking for the first time while yanking back her hand, which she hadn't notice she'd almost let him grab. How had she gotten so close to him? She must have walked back without noticing. _What was wrong with her?_ She was definitely over thinking this. She needed to get away from him. 

"But..." Percy looked so lost and confused Annabeth almost felt bad. Almost.

He stared at her imploringly, lower lip quivering slightly. He was doing it on purpose, Annabeth deduced, especially the way his shoulders slumped. The look he gave her was just so downright pitiful...

With a dramatically long sigh she checked her watch and rolled her eyes. " _Fine_ , I'll help you clean it up. I'm already late for first period anyways, and since it's an Off Day it'll go for an hour and 50 minutes. If I'm late, I guess being even later won't matter all that much."

Percy's face lit up and Annabeth was surprised that he didn't start bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "So what's your name?" He asked conversationally as they pulled every last towel from the dispenser outside the boys and girls bathrooms. She had at least fifty tucked underneath her arm, all crumpled up and ready to be taken to the scene of the crime.

Annabeth cast him a wary look, _why do you want to know?_ , before telling him. Percy nodded, grinning widely as he heard her name as if she'd just told him her name was Taylor Swift instead of Annabeth.

"...And never Anna or Beth. Always Annabeth." She concluded, punctuating her sentence by dropping all her towels to the floor.

Percy gathered up the mountain of towels and dropped to his knees on the floor. They both proceeded to wipe them around and after a moments hesitation Annabeth gingerly knelt so her shoulders brushed Percy's and she could mop up the mess more easily.

"Annabeth," he repeated her name softly, smiling (did this boy do nothing but smile?) as he did. "I can see why you never go by Anna or Beth. It's beautiful the way it is." He paused for a moment then carried on just as smoothly, " Just like you." 

Annabeth couldn't help but jerk her head up from where her eyes had found a permanent home staring at the floor and stare back at him, unsure if she'd heard what she thought she had. She hoped she didn't look as embarrassed as she felt. As Percy left to throw the towels away, she actually felt a little reluctant to leave. That was odd.

She couldn't shake the feeling. Annabeth dreaded the moment he came back and they'd part ways...he'd leave and forget all about her. He sparked something inside her though. Something that had long since vanished in the early days of her elementary years. A child-like take on the world, to be selfless and caring and kind and giggly.

When Percy returned, his steps were deliberately slower, and he ran a shaky hand through his hair before kneeling to the ground. Annabeth wasn't sure what was happening, so she stood there lamely as he took her hands between his own. To both their surprise, she did not pull back.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked in a sincere tone, gazing up at her solemnly.

"Yes?" Was her faint reply, and now she knew this was some sort of witch craft because she never replied to anything  _faintly_.

"Would you do me the honor of skipping first period and going to Godly Pizza with me?" Percy lifted a piece of paper into her line of vision. "I have a coupon for unlimited toppings."

Annabeth tried not to laugh, it was all so utterly _ridiculous_ but in a kinda cute way. A lot of things about this boy were. "You want me...to...skip first period to...to eat pizza with you? In the morning?" She giggled breathlessly, not sure why she was giggling, and  _dangit s_ he hadn't 'giggled' since she was 3 and SHE LIKED IT. She _liked_  being around Percy! Annabeth smiled even wider, if it was possible. She liked Percy and she would go with Percy to eat pizza in the morning with his coupon for unlimited toppings and skip Western Civilization if she very wellwanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
